


A Moment to Breathe

by NikiBogwater



Series: The Immortal Bonds [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Archie does not feature much in this one but I still love him, Bonding, Douxie makes friends with the bean goddess, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, The lad is tired, costume changes, introductions, the beginning of the Magical Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiBogwater/pseuds/NikiBogwater
Summary: “You....left because of me?” Douxie felt his breath hitch as a warm, happy feeling shot down his chest. He had never counted on even being remembered, much less the reason behind Nari’s change of heart.Missing Scene for Episode 8 of Wizards. Douxie takes a moment to prepare for the battle ahead, and makes an unexpected connection with a demigoddess.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Nari
Series: The Immortal Bonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929238
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	A Moment to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to PoetryInMotion for being my beta-reader. ❤

Hisirdoux Casperan was exhausted.

His arms were sore from swinging his staff around, he was fairly certain Morgana had cracked a few of his ribs, the cut under his right eye was stinging like hellfire, his magic reserves were down to the last feeble dredges, and he was _so damn tired._

His brain was too foggy to keep up with the various conversations all floating around him, so he left the others in the main lab of Hex Tech and slipped quietly into a small storage room, letting the door slide shut behind him with a groan. There were only a few dim floor lights shining around him, and the darkness pressed on his eyelids like a cool rag against a fevered brow, coaxing them closed. But there was no time for sleep or recuperation. He had to find a way to rescue Jim without endangering Nari. He had to fix this. He had promised. He just needed a minute’s silence to think. 

Ideas were not forthcoming. Instead, he found himself fixated on how unbelievably uncomfortable he was. On top of his various physical and magical injuries, his Camelot-era clothes were scratchy and tight-fitting, the cloak weighing heavily on his slumped shoulders. Well, he couldn’t do anything about his cracked ribs (he’d never been able to master healing magic), but he could slip into something a little more comfortable. Taking a deep breath, he reached out with his magic, weaving threads of sorcery into the outdated garments, pulling and reshaping them into something more appropriate for the era. He breathed a sigh of relief as the cloak melted into a familiar lightweight hoodie, his boots shrank into flexible high-tops, and his itchy shirt re-formed into an airy tank top that settled like silk against his skin. 

He scarcely had a moment to relish before the door was sliding open again with a mechanical hiss, and he let out another groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I know, I know, just give me a minute, Master, I’ll figure something--” He cut himself off as he turned to see, not the Master Wizard he was expecting, but the tiny forest goddess he was supposed to be protecting. She was looking up at him with an odd expression--part curiosity, part sympathy, part apology, but the automatic door slid shut a moment later, plunging them back into darkness. “I--sorry,” Douxie fumbled, feeling incredibly awkward. Nari did not acknowledge his greeting, but instead approached him cautiously, her ancient, luminous eyes wandering up and down his figure in a way that left him feeling uncomfortably exposed. 

“You are in pain,” she murmured, reaching out to him, searching for his aura. “More than the others. And your spirit is stretched terribly thin.” 

“That’s....one way to put it, I suppose.” Douxie found himself chuckling. He knelt down to her level. “We were never properly introduced. I’m Hisirdoux Casperan. Or just Douxie. Whichever you prefer.” 

“Merlin has spoken of you,” Nari replied, her hand coming to rest on top of his head. Her eyes squinted, and her brow furrowed. “And I recognize you. You were at Killahead, leading the charge alongside Arthur and Merlin.” Her hand moved inquisitively from his hair down to his shoulder. “I remember feeling your soul. It was kinder than any of the others, even as you ran into battle. That is why I left the Order that day. Because I knew I could not kill someone like you.” 

“You....left because of me?” Douxie felt his breath hitch as a warm, happy feeling shot down his chest. He had never counted on even being remembered, much less the reason behind Nari’s change of heart. 

“You, and others like you,” Nari said softly. “I could feel the pain we caused that day, the suffering of countless souls. For so long, I had endured it, because I wanted to believe that all humans deserved the punishment we inflicted. But seeing you and your friends...I could no longer blind myself to the truth. I had to make reparation for my sins.” Her hand drifted from his shoulder down to his chest, where it hovered above his heart. Her eyes closed, and Douxie felt her aura reaching out to him. It was gentle, cool like a shady nook beneath a tree, yet brimming with vitality. “Please open your heart for just a moment,” she whispered. “And I will do what I can to heal you.” 

At any other time, Douxie would have questioned her intent. He was alone in a dark room, half-dead from fatigue, and hunted by the most powerful wizards in the world. If ever there was a time he shouldn’t open his heart and willingly allow another’s magic to flow through him, it would be now. Yet there was something about the sincerity in her voice, the warmth of her magic as he felt it touching his spirit, that made mistrusting her seem ridiculous, even downright foolish. Immediately, and without hesitation, Douxie opened his aura, and let it merge with hers, feeling her magic pour into him gently, like a slow-moving stream. Warmth crept up his neck and pooled in his cheeks, mending the cut beneath his eye. It swirled around his battered ribs, closing fractures and repairing damaged muscle. It slid down his arms and into his fingertips, easing weariness, lifting the feeling of weight that had been dragging at his limbs ever since he returned to the twenty-first century. He could feel his own magic regaining its strength, feel the pull of sleep fading from his eyes. He sighed in relief, relishing in the feeling of his lungs expanding without pain. Nari’s hand left his chest, but her warmth and vigor remained. 

“I do not know what the future will bring,” she murmured, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze. “But I do not wish for the humans to suffer any longer. Especially you. Whatever battles you may face, you will always have my blessing.” 

“...Thank you,” Douxie breathed, feeling both humbled and encouraged. Nari smiled and gave a short nod. 

“I am afraid the spell does not last forever. The weariness will return eventually, and your ribs may ache again, but I hope that this will see you through the fight ahead of us.” 

“I’m sure it will,” he replied, giving her his most reassuring smile. “Thank you, Nari.” 

“I sense conflict arising in the others,” Nari said, glancing at the closed door. “Perhaps we should return to them.” 

“That’ll be Merlin and Claire,” Douxie groaned, getting to his feet. “I don’t think they’ve gotten along since he turned her boyfriend into a troll.” Nari looked up at him with an expression of confused curiosity. “Long story, and even I’m not clear on all the details.” He held out a hand to her, and she took it, her small fingers closing tightly around his. “Whatever comes our way,” he added as the door slid open and the light from the lab assaulted his eyes once more. “I’m glad you’re with us now, Nari.” She beamed up at him and squeezed his hand. 

“As am I, Douxie.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are three reasons this fic exists:
> 
> 1: I noticed that the cut under Douxie's right eye vanishes halfway through episode 8 and I immediately went "There is a fic opportunity here."
> 
> 2: We never see Douxie and Nari actually truly _meet_ each other. They're just kind of dumped into the same space together without any proper introductions. Yet if you watch the way Douxie treats her in episode 10, he seems to be genuinely fond of her, like he had a moment of bonding with her beforehand. (He gets those Soft Eyes that he only ever really gets around Claire or Archie--people he has established friendly personal connections with). 
> 
> 3: As much as I LOVE that Douxie does what's right in Camelot, knowing that he will be forgotten, I love the idea of him unknowingly leaving an impression on Nari even more. The thought that even just one person remembers him and was touched by his kindness, even indirectly, brings me much serotonin.
> 
> So thank you for reading. I'm aware that this is an incredibly niche story, so it means a lot that you spent time with it. Come hang out with me on Tumblr if you like ( https://nikibogwater.tumblr.com/ ). I post artwork and headcanons and other random thoughts there. As always, remember to be safe and kind out there!


End file.
